This invention relates to a cam adjustment assembly and more particularly to an assembly that allows for proper, vertical and horizontal alignment of a throttle cam with its associated pickup lever.
In a variety of marine propulsion units and in particular marine outboard engines, a pivoting throttle cam engages a throttle pickup lever and the movement of the throttle cam by a throttle link rod causes associated movement of the throttle pickup lever which in turn varies the throttle opening in the propulsion unit.
During assembly and/or timing adjustments it is necessary to align an indicator line on the throttle cam with the throttle cam follower on the throttle pickup lever.
In the past, this was done by removing the end of the throttle link rod from the throttle cam and then loosening the mounting means on the throttle cam and moving the throttle cam within an elongated horizontal mounting slot. In order to provide vertical adjustment for the throttle cam it was necessary to loosen the mounting of the carburetor on which the throttle cam was mounted and move the carburetor on its mounting screws. Thus, horizontal adjustment required the removal of the throttle link rod and vertical adjustment required actual movement of the carburetor.
The present invention provides a throttle cam adjustment assembly in which it is necessary only to loosen one mounting bolt. After loosening the mounting bolt, a cam adjuster is rotated and the eccentric shape of the cam adjuster allows for vertical and horizontal movement of the throttle cam.
Thus, the present invention greatly simplifies the procedure for adjusting both the vertical and horizontal position of the throttle cam.